


Shotgun Wedding

by Pluppelina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 75 words, Drabble, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't mean any harm by it - no, really - he's only curious, and Sebastian is all too happy to indulge him. Written for the lovely Holly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun Wedding

The first time Jim puts the needle into his arm and injects the cocaine it’s because he’s young and bored, and because he can. It makes him beautiful and brilliant and strong.

The first time Jim puts the needle into Sebastian’s arm, he does it because Sebastian is already beautiful and brilliant and strong and he wants to know what happens when you try to fight fire with fire.

Together, they burn the forest down.


End file.
